1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a method and hardware for latching and locking internal and external bulkhead cables or to latch and lock two separate cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various hardware, methods and techniques for connecting electrical cables. Typical of prior art hardware for mounting and latching D-type electrical connectors are shown on FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring now to FIG. 1 there is shown a typical prior art electrical connector assembly in exploded view. Typically one of the molded assemblies 101 for connecting electrical cable 100A to electrical cable 100B is mounted on the bulkhead mounting plate 104 via a hexagonal screws 107, 112 which thread into threaded nut assemblies 105, 109 which are pressed into the flange plate of the connector 101. The external end of the connector, having a molded assembly 103, is also mounted to the other side of the bulkhead mounting plate 104, by utilizing threaded screws 108, 110, which are held in place on the flange of connector molded assembly 103 via retainer clips 106, 111 pressed over the ends of the molded connector assembly flange. The head of screws 107, 112 have internal threads 107A, 112A into which the threaded portion of screws 108, 110 can screw, thus latching and locking the two assemblies 101, 103 firmly onto the bulkhead mounting plate 104.
In another type of prior art latch and lock device, an isoblock latch (International Standards Organization latch) mates with latching fingers. This type of prior art device is typically shown on FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, the molded connector assembly 201 has threaded inserts 205, 209 pressed into the flange of the connector assembly 201. Threaded screws 217, 219 are utilized to attach isoblocks 218, 220 to the bulkhead mounting plate 204 by threading screws 217, 219 into the threaded inserts 205, 209. This portion of the assembly then forms the internal portion having the bulkhead mounting plate as the boundary. The external connector assembly 203 has latching arms 213, 214 which are spring-loaded and held in position by roll pins 215, 216. Accordingly the latching arms are free to rotate around pins 215, 216 when the external connector assembly 203 is pressed into the internal connector assembly 201 via opening 201A. It should be noted that the latching arms 213, 214 have a beveled lip 213A, 214A which mates with the beveled lip of isoblocks 218, 220 respectively and forces the latching arms 213, 214 to pivot slightly around pins 215, 216. Once the lips 213A and 214A latch with the lips of isoblocks 218, 220, the spring forces the latching arm back into a vertical position thus latching external connector assembly 203 onto the bulkhead mounting plate 204 thereby connecting electrical cable 200A attached to connector assembly 201 with electrical cable 200B attached to connector assembly 203.
These types of prior art mounting mechanisms and techniques have several disadvantages in the field. The threaded portions of the screws could be misaligned when screwed into the connector. Additionally the inserts for receiving screws, or the screws themselves, would fall out many times. Screws did become loose in use which made the connector assembly malfunction. In order to correct this problem different types of clips, C-rings, O-rings, new types of inserts, nuts, lock washers, have been used with little success in correcting the problem. Additional disadvantages of utilizing screws and nuts was the cost of labor in assembly and the need of hardware to latch the connectors, such as screwdrivers and nut drivers.
To correct some of these problems, the assembly of FIG. 2 was developed which utilized isoblocks and latching arms to latch the connectors together. However the disadvantage to this type of arrangement was that it was not backward compatible, in that if an external connector assembly had latching arms and the internal connecting assembly was provided with the prior art hexagonal screw attachment, the two pieces could not be attached and latched. What was needed to make this backward compatible was a new type of device which could not only latch prior art type connector assemblies utilizing screws, but prior art type assemblies utilizing latching arms. Additionally a new type latching assembly for the internal molded connector assembly was needed in order to minimize labor costs, eliminate mounting tools and minimize labor costs in mounting in the field.